whos that girl?
by Demonddancer
Summary: kagura is looking back on recent events and noticing how tohru has sort of taken over her life. txkxk out there with a moral...rated for content


**  
Who's That Girl?  
**

hey yall this is for kagura cause i feel for her. i saw this amv and realized that me being a major kyo tohru person tohru is stealing kyo from here and this is what goes through her head...its been some time that i did a haooy ending so yea...i made her a little more depressed and not as gunho to kill kyo on sight...enioy!

kagura sat on her bed. she gave her school bag a kick she really didnt want to get to that home work that seamed to be pilling up. lately she had been in a slump since she saw how happy tohru had been making him.

_There were places we would go at midnight_

the contents of her book bag spilled across her floor. there was a orange fuzzy book that she had forgot where she put. she picked it up and flipped throught the pages half heartedly. a loss picture slipped through the pages. it was a sticker page of her and kyo from when they had snuck out during the new years party.

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

she flipped through the small scrap book. she smiled at all the pictures of her and kyo and all the other curse family members. then she paused as she came to another it was a picture of kyo in his true form. she paused. his other side was something that had frightened her but she was okay because love blinded her from its ugliness. tohru now knows, and kyo had been so hard on her when she almost let tohru know.

_There's a reason but I don't know why _

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

she sighed she had thought that because they had grown up togethere that maybe just made kyo would end up feeling the same way that she had felt for him. she looked down at the last page it was a cut out of a happily married couple that she had repainted the pictures, but she put the wrong faces and hers was on the groom's and his was on the brides.

kagura let out a laugh and ran her finger across the insignia that said 'togeter always and forever' she knew why she loved kyo and she wondered why she always drove him away...it could be that she always gets so moved when she sees him that she starts to beat the life out of him.

she flooped on her stomic and opened up the packet of developed film and started to leaf through pictures of her last visit at sigur's house. there was one of the busted door and a couple of kyo all pissed off. there was one of sigure ordering around tohru and then some other of what was her rival she was strangely calling a friend.

_Who's that girl?_

"how did they end up meeting you? and how come you took over my life?" kagura asked the picture as she traced the out line of the girl who had been the one to warm kyo'S heart and help his anger.

_Where's she from?_

kagura let out a laugh she had gone nuts. she was now talking to a picture for answers. tohru was a ditz that has no clue what is going to take the place that she that was saved for her in kyo's heart.

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

"how come you get my kyo and i dont? its not fair." tears started to spill from her eyes kagura cursed as she tore the picture in two. she shook her head and walked to her desk she got out a small diary she picked up a purple pen and set it to the page. her hand shook and she put the pen down she was too shaken to write.

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

" i dont want to accept it but you have my kyo's heart. what the hell no ones gonna answer but at least i can hear your voice on the answering machine." kagura said as if yuki was in the room

_It's my day, it's my night_

kagura dialed shigur's number and listen to the endless rings. the answering machine kicking in and tohru's voice was heard. "hi this is sigure somah's place where me, kyo-kun and yuki-kun are. were not here to pick up the phone so leave a message after the beep!"

"what do i exspect at two am calling...never min-

"hello! i'm sorry that i didnt hear the phone and i just got in from work! are you still there?"

"yea i'm here." 'dam now i have to talk to her' kagura cursed in her mind.

"i'm sorry kyo is in bed but i can take a message kagura!" tohru said perkly even if it was two am.

"its okay. i have to go." kagura hung up and set the phone down.

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

"how is it that she is the one that gets my kyo?" kagura flopped on her bed and shut her eyes letting sleep over take her.

_Seems like everything's the same around me _

when kagura woke up she looked around her room that was decked out in orange cat items and the occasional brown boar and some cute pig things. the room was full of all the cutsy stuff that you would expect out of a little girls room.

she rubbed her eyes and walked out of her room and pulled the door behind her. she walked into her kitchen and blindly looked around for a clean mug that she filled with coffee.

_When I look again and everything has changed_

"good morning kagura-chan!"

"i know that perky voice but why would it be here this early in the morning?" kagura grumbled.

"because she came with me to wish you a happy 18 birthday." kyo said in defeat.

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_

"good morning kyo-kun." kagura said pretending that she was still dreaming then she could ignore the fact that tohru was the one that had drug kyo to her door so early in the morning.

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

"so your not going to attack me?" kyo said in a flinch of fear.

"No. thank you for coming. help yourselves to some coffee." kagura looked down to see that a tear drop had fell into her coffee and more joined them. "if you excuse me i'm going to go change." kagura put her mug down and walked into her room and locked the door.

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

"god dam it!" kaugra kicked her dresser. "she forced him to got! he dosnt care!" kagura took her frustration on the dolls that she had always loved. she saw a orange cat and ripped its head off.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

"ummm...kagura -chan you've been in there for some time now are you okay." tohru said as she knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!!" kagura screamed. she had changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a ratty t shirt. she opened the door and knock shoulders with tohru she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a hoodie and glared at kyo as she ran out the door.

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

kagura walked off of sohma property. she headed for the part that had the lilies that she had loved so much when she was a kid. she wanted to live in her world of denial that kyo had really loved her but reality had come to her house even on her birthday.

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

"yo what is your problem?" tohru looked up to see that kyo was standing in front of her.

kagure just sat on the park bench and looked at her feet. she kicked the dirt she didnt want to look at kyo. all he seamed to want to do was yell at her. she was finally seeing how much he really hated her.

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

"what the hell was that all about? i actually come to your house and risked you beating the crap out of me by being so moved and you go and act like that!" kyo started to shout at her.

silent tears creped down her face as she silently cried she kept looking at the ground. kyo sat down next to her and pushed the hair that blocked her tears. he gazed at her not sure why she was crying.

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_Who made you sad_

"i was the one that you would sneak out to see. i was the one that you said you would marry and i was the first one to accept you." kagura brought her hands to her eyes. kyo put a hand on her shoulder. as he started to laugh.

"thats it. kagura your madly jealous of tohru and you know what today ill do what you want because its your birthday." Kyo said trying to avoid a fight between tohru and kagura.

"no, your out with her. So be with her." Tears streamed kagura's face as she turned away. Her mind ran though her memories to the last time that she was crying in front of kyo. He had stood and held onto her with sincerity. But she now knew that the same sincerity would not be there.

_I'm not sorry_

_But what we did_

_And who we were_

"I'm sorry." Kyo said as her ran his hand through her hair trying to be consered but he was really wondering why he say tohru off in the distance with an ear to ear smile.

"don't be." Kagura pushed away from him and rub at her eyes fiercely. "I never had you for my own and what we had was a forced love. I'm glad its over." The words kagura had said made her heart break all over again, but they were the truth.

_I'm not sorry _

_I'm not her_

"I'm not sorry so you shouldn't be." Kagura wiped away more tears and bit her lip to make the rest stop. She looked at kyo with so much pain in her eyes but when tried to grab a hold of her she just stepped back.

Kagura looked into the distance past the park gates where she saw tohru with her usual hopeful smile. What made her the ever optimist that she was? She looked at her shoes ashamed of her self and the way she had been acting. She walked past kyo who was babbling on about something her heart hurt too much to listen.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

Kaugra pushed open the small metal gate and walked past tohru who seamed to be objecting and saying things that kagura needed to do because it was had some link to her mother. She didn't want to hear about.

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

She was kyo's girl now. It will soon be known to all how kagura wanted her out of sigure's house right away and thought that she would steal kyo, which she did. What did she have to live for now?

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

Kagura stumbled as she walked into a post. The sound of traffic filled her ears she had walked to the center of the street. She lifted her arms above her head as a truck sped towards her she closed her eyes and imagined a new life. One with kyo and her together forever with no forced love.

By the way

Who's that girl living my life?

Oh no, living my life

Kagura died that day. The doctors wondered how come it turned out that her heart had stopped beating before she was hit. She was a suicide victim and kyo and tohru lived happily ever after in a bliss that killed a close friend.

The moral leave her hands off boys that are spoken for!!!!!


End file.
